


Błędne koło

by kruk



Series: Historie z mroków Głębi [14]
Category: Zastępy Anielskie - Maja Lidia Kossakowska
Genre: Gen, głębia to paskudne miejsce, lucyfer-centric
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 14:28:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13905996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kruk/pseuds/kruk
Summary: Krocząc na czele swych szeregów, Lucyfer nie myślał jak cesarz. Myślał jak żołnierz, Przywódca Zastępów, którym nie był od dawien dawna, a do czego został stworzony przed wszystkimi wiekami. I było mu z tym dobrze, w siodle potężnego smoka, jego ukochanego Grota, którego srebrna łuska lśniła dumnie wśród innych wierzchowców. Czuł się wyśmienicie pod ciężarem własnej zbroi, która uwierała i uciskała ciało. Nic nie mogło zakłócić tego wewnętrznego spokoju, nawet fakt, że jedzie na wojnę – tratować, ciąć, zabijać i smakować krwi. To była rutyna – zwykły obrót błędnego koła.





	Błędne koło

Nawet w chaotycznej Głębi istniał porządek wytyczany pewnymi regularnymi zmianami. Tak jak pory roku następowały po sobie, przynosząc ze sobą głód, chłód i znój upałów, tak samo cykliczne wydawały się ciągłe spiski i bunty. Ostatnimi czasy Pan Ciemności żył zamknięty w tych wydarzeniach, jak w jakimś błędnym kole. I Lucyfer zaczynał wierzyć, że naprawdę nie istniało żadne sensowne wyjście. Przynajmniej nie dla niego, kiedy błędne koło toczyło się ciągle w dół, ku totalnemu dnu. Nie minął wiek, od kiedy siłą przełamał opór arystokratów z trzeciego Kręgu, gdy dziś znowu ruszał w ostateczny bój.

Jego doborowe oddziały ciężkiej jazdy, flankowane przez najemników Mefistofelesa i zaciężne hufce Buera kroczyły na czele potężnych szeregów sprzymierzonych wojsk. Lucyfer nie łudził się, że ta nieoczekiwana pomoc większości możnowładztwa Głębi wynika z ich poczucia lojalności, czy wsparcia. Każdy widział w tym swoje własne zyski – rozgłos męstwa, bogate łupy, które spłacą wszelkie długi, czy przychylność władcy. Albo żaden z nich nie chciał, by spiskowcy zajęli tron, o którym sami marzyli. To było bez różnicy dla Pana Otchłani.

Krocząc na czele swych szeregów, Lucyfer nie myślał jak cesarz. Myślał jak żołnierz, Przywódca Zastępów, którym nie był od dawien dawna, a do czego został stworzony przed wszystkimi wiekami. I było mu z tym dobrze, w siodle potężnego smoka, jego ukochanego Grota, którego srebrna łuska lśniła dumnie wśród innych wierzchowców. Czuł się wyśmienicie pod ciężarem własnej zbroi, która uwierała i uciskała ciało. Nic nie mogło zakłócić tego wewnętrznego spokoju, nawet fakt, że jedzie na wojnę – tratować, ciąć, zabijać i smakować krwi. To była rutyna – zwykły obrót błędnego koła.

Nie musiał tu być.

Przez wiele godzin wysłuchiwał w pokorze, jak wszelka maść jego doradców i przyjaciół próbowała mu wyperswadować pomysł udziału w bezpośredniej walce. _Bo może zginąć, bo jest cesarzem, bo coś tam innego _. Wysłuchał ich wszystkich w poważnej ciszy, nie przerywając przygotowań do wymarszu. W tej jednej rzeczy nie chciał ustępować ze swej egoistycznej potrzeby bycia wśród walczących. To były nieliczne chwile, w których życie wydawało się mieć jakiekolwiek znaczenie. Wartość, dla której należy uparcie trwać w tej pustej rutynie rządzącej Otchłanią.__

____

____

Po wielu miesiącach walk dotarli do miejsca, gdzie wszystko miało się rozstrzygnąć w ostatecznej walnej bitwie. Zimowy krajobraz nagle został urozmaicony o wszelakie barwy i herby możnowładców.

Zieleń i złoto Asmodeusza, którego piechurzy zajęli miejsce tuż za jazdą, by móc dobijać stratowane uprzednio szeregi wroga.

Czerń najemników Mefistofelesa, gdzie spod czarnych przyłbic hełmów błyskały ostre zęby w drapieżnych uśmiechach zaprawionych wojaków.

Brąz hufców jazdy Buera, za którą roztaczała się cała tęcza umundurowania wojsk pomniejszych arystokratów. Czerwień, błękit, kobalt, szmaragd, granat, żółć i złoto, srebro, biel, purpura, pomarańcz. Jak umaszczenie pstrokatego ptaka, szeroko rozpostartego na skrzydłach, próbującego nimi ogarnąć cały horyzont.

W końcu i ciężkozbrojna jazda Lucyfera odziana w czarne pancerze, które obrysowały szkarłatne wykończenia i sztandary. Głębianie służący w jego szeregach byli jednakowo ubrani i osadzeni na rosłych smokach. Czekali spokojnie w miejscu, milcząco lustrując na przeciw stojącą, podobną liczebnością maść wrogiego wojska.

Powietrze było ciężkie od atmosfery wyczekiwania, choć chłód zimy zastąpiła gorączka ostatnich chwil spokoju. Cisza przed burzą ogarnęła całą wolną przestrzeń pomiędzy stronami, jakby szklaną powierzchnią odgradzając je od siebie. I w końcu pękła, gdy rozwścieczone smoki ruszyły pędem na przeciwników.

Szybkość, jaką nabrał wierzchowiec, dźwięczała Lucyferowi w uszach zagłuszając wszystko inne. Skuta śniegiem ziemia drżała pod ciężarem kohort smoków, a ich ryki niosły się po całej dolinie. Z impetem zbita maść gadów wbiła się w ścianę naszpikowaną włóczniami, przerywając jej skuteczność. Obrońcy ginęli pod rozpędzonymi łapami smoków, tratowani i rozrywani szponami, a ci, którzy przetrwali to piekło byli zaraz dobijani przez nadchodzących piechurów.

Lucyfer przestał myśleć w sposób _codzienny_ , a wszedł w tryb walki. Odruchy i instynkt wyparły wszelkie zmartwienia z jego umysłu. Ból ramion dzierżących miecz odszedł w dalekie zapomnienie, a każde zranienie wydawało się być tylko mglistym odczuciem. Cesarz Piekła notował wszelkie szczegóły chaosu i widział w nich porządek świata:

Zimna stal ostrza, po zetknięciu z ciepłym ciałem wchłaniała w siebie soczystą czerwień, od której topniał śnieg. Czuł gorzki, metaliczny zapach pożogi w powietrzu.

Słońce skryło się gdzieś za burymi chmurami, a wrzaski i ryki rozdzielały niebo w nieludzkim hałasie. Cisza brzęczała mu w uszach.

Grot łapą roztrzaskał czaszkę żołnierza, a maź jaka pozostała po mózgu nieszczęśnika zabarwiła okute lodem podłoże. Czarne ptactwo krążyło radośnie nad głowami walczących. Lucyfer wbił ostrze miecza w krtań wroga, którego młode – bardzo młode oczy patrzyły na niego z przerażeniem i niezrozumieniem. Żołnierz spadł martwy z siodła, w szarą, zbitą masę bezimiennych trupów. Walczący zlali się w jeden kolorowy tłum, żywi u góry, martwi na dole.

Śnieg mienił się srebrzyście, z całą polaną nowo kwitnących czerwienią kwiatów.

Lucyfer ściął rosłemu Głębianinowi głowę, a ta zaraz zagubiła się pod łapami gadów. Ktoś krzyczał z bólu, gdy cielsko smoka przygniotło jego ciało.

Lucyfera oślepiła krew z rozerwanej tętnicy wroga. Ciął na ślepo, ścierając szkarłat ze swych szarych oczu, nie czując jak czas przyśpiesza, napędzany prostymi myślami: _ciąć, pchnąć ostrzem, uderzyć na odlew. Zabijać. Nie czuć. Zabijać. Nie myśleć. Zabijać._ By przeżyć.

I Lucyfer zabijał.

I zabijał.

I zabijał, by zatracić się w tym zimnym szale.

W końcu wrócił do zmysłów otumaniony zwycięskimi rykami i okrzykami. I nagle nie stał wśród tłumu bezimiennych trupów, a wśród tłumu swoich żywych żołnierzy. Bezwiednie poklepał Grota po grubej szyi, a głuche prychnięcie gada wydawało się mówić _nic mi nie jest._

Każdy oddech wzbudzał do życia smużkę pary, ale nawet zimno nie potrafiło schłodzić wzburzonej walką krwi Lucyfera.

Drogę przeciął mu rosły smok, którego jeździec ostrożnie ściągnął hełm z głowy. Czarne, zlepione gorącem i znojem włosy oblepiły czoło Mefistofelesa. Mroczny starł pot z czoła, słabo uśmiechając się ku Lucyferowi. Ciemne i bystre oczy emanowały zmęczeniem, ale i radością, że obaj przetrwali kolejną bitwę. Władca Głębi skinął ku niemu w zrozumieniu.

Ale dla Lucyfera to nie był jeszcze koniec.

Ciągle stał przed nim dwór zdrajców, kpiąco rzucając cień na armię Otchłani. Niosący Światło, wbrew swemu imieniu, zapragnął zrównać budynek z ziemią. Przynieść Ciemność na zbrukane zgliszcza i jej ciemnym płaszczem zakryć brzydotę wojny i smród wszechobecnej śmierci.

Zsiadł ze swego rosłego smoka, poklepując na pożegnanie jego hardy łeb. I nie patrząc za siebie, na szkarłatem okryty śnieg, jak i czerwone słońce na niebie, szedł ku czarnym, wybitym grodzią dworu.

Drogę miał daleką, ale nie śpieszył się.

Manewrował między wciąż świszczącymi w powietrzu mieczami i włóczniami. Ciął precyzyjnie w odsłonięte miejsca, gdzie zbroja była słabsza i przechodził nad stygnącym trupem nie odczuwając nic. Pchnięcia posyłał w gardziel, w serca, w aortę, tętnicę, gdziekolwiek mógł. Nie liczył ilu zabił. Oni wszyscy byli tylko pionkami, jak zawsze spisanymi na straty.

Żołnierze sprzymierzonych wojsk schodzili mu z drogi. Widział w ich różnorakich oczach przerażenie, bo wyglądał jak sama Śmierć. Nieczułe spojrzenie, twarz pozbawiona emocji, mordercza precyzja ciosów. Widział w ich żywych oczach szacunek, bo okazał się być kimś więcej, niż tylko władcą. Był żołnierzem, jak oni sami. Ale jak zwykle, to nie miało żadnego znaczenia, co inni o nim myślą. Przynajmniej nie teraz, gdy był zamknięty w odruchach, zimnej precyzji, w życiowej pustce i w błędnym kole zdarzeń.

Jego droga usłana była gęsto krwią i trupami. Gdy przebił się przez szeroki dziedziniec, znalazł się w obszernych korytarzach dworu, które odcięły go od hałasów z zewnątrz. Sklepienie ukryło się już w pierwszych półmrokach, smutno patrząc na jego marszowy krok. Echo nieznośnie głośno odbijało kroki Lucyfera, choć pod stopami miał szkarłatne i puszyste dywany. W oddali widział jak pierwsi żołdacy rzucają się na wszelkie świecidła, gdy głód łupiestwa w końcu zwalczył gorączkę bitwy. Lucyfer był samotną figurą, pośród zajętych Głębian. Szare pióra władcy dziwnie nie pasowały do skórzanych skrzydeł otoczenia.

Szedł korytarzem, w którym zalegały trupy. Nie odwracał wzroku od swojej drogi, choć nieczułym kątem oka notował bogactwo wnętrza. Ozłocone ściany ociekały krwią i osmaleniem od ognia, jakby szalony artysta chciał nadać im nowego znaczenia.

Miecz ciążył mu w dłoni, tym samym ciężarem, którym dławiło się jego sumienie. Ale co miało być zrobione, musi zostać uczynione jego ręką. Nie mógł zlecić takiej zbrodni komuś obcemu. Był gotów nieść swe grzechy, w pojedynkę.

Gdy wtargnął do słabo zabarykadowanej sali, zastał markiza ze swą żoną i nowo narodzonym dzieckiem. Nie namyślał się ani chwilę, jednym ruchem ściął arystokratę. Jego złotowłosa głowa potoczyła się pod stopy kobiety, której oczy rozszerzyły się w przerażeniu. Nim zdążyła krzyknąć, uciszył ją na zawsze. Bezwolne ciało opadło z łoskotem na zimną posadzkę.

Nie czuł nic. Powtarzał sobie, że to była najlepsza rzecz, jaką mógł zrobić dla tej kobiety. Zabić ją jednym, prostym pchnięciem, nim rozgorączkowani walką żołdacy sojuszniczych wojsk przyszliby zabawić się jej ciałem. I gwałciliby ją, dopóki starczyłoby im wszystkim sił.

A on nie mógł tego zabronić – to nie było jego wojsko, jednolite i zdyscyplinowane. Każdy oddział miał swoje własne prawa, wytyczone przez magnatów, którzy według swej woli stanowili, co mogą żołnierze, a czego nie.

Podszedł wolnym krokiem do kołyski, jak drapieżnik zakradający się do bezbronnej ofiary. Cicho zajrzał do środka. Obce, szmaragdowe oczy patrzyły na niego bez strachu.

Wziął dziecko na ramiona, nawet nie dziwiąc się jego lekkością. Krew z rękawicy spłynęła na rumiany policzek, ale niemowlę nie zareagowało, ufnie wpatrując się w szare oczy przybysza. Ten starł czerwone krople kciukiem, rozmazując je w szkarłatną smugę.

Żadne dziecko nie powinno ginąć za zbrodnie swych rodziców. Ale wiedział, że jeśli zostawi malca przy życiu, niebawem tak samo zdradzieccy arystokraci, jak ci, których ciała zalegały na zimnej posadzce, upatrzą sobie chłopca do roli marionetki. Grając na poczuciu honoru i obowiązku, będą zatruwać młode myśli jadem, by podburzyć dziedzica wybitego bez litości rodu. A na to Lucyfer nie mógł sobie pozwolić. Już wystarczająco dużo krwi przelano w tej wojnie. Kilka kropli więcej teraz nie robiło żadnej różnicy, niż cała rzeka w nowej wojennej zawierusze.

Nieczułymi, sinymi z zimna ustami wyszeptał proste zaklęcie, a nieświadomy chłopiec wtulony w ramiona Lucyfera odszedł na zawsze w wieczny sen. Cicho i bezboleśnie jego serce skostniało, a krew stężała w żyłach. Tylko tyle cesarz Głębi mógł mu ofiarować.

Pogłaskał ostatni raz chłodny już policzek dziecka i odłożył ciało do kołyski.

Wyszedł w ciszy, jak sama Śmierć miała w zwyczaju.

Wracał tym samym korytarzem, którym przyszedł. Nie zwracał uwagi na spory żołdaków, którzy grali o łupy. Nie chciał słyszeć jęków gwałconej służby.

Złapał pierwszego z napotkanych żołnierzy swojej jazdy.

\- Spalić wszystko – wydał rozkaz i nie oglądając się za siebie szedł dalej. Za jego plecami rozlegały się okrzyki i ponaglenia i niebawem dym zaczął się unosić w zbrukanym dworze. Kiedy Lucyfer dotarł do swoich oddziałów, zamek płonął pośród mroku nocy, jak poranna zorza. I tylko trzaski trawiącego wszystek ognia brzmiały tak samo drwiąco, jak błędne koło zataczające nowy krąg.

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst napisany i opublikowany na LJ w okolicach 2011.


End file.
